


Soloman and Cedric Works

by BlackDino



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Eating, Cum Fetish, Dom/sub, Fetish, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, blowjob, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDino/pseuds/BlackDino
Summary: This is a collection of works that I will add to.All M/M but I do write just about everything.Feedback is welcome.





	Soloman and Cedric Works

Cedric found himself in the company of someone he wouldn't admit brought him pleasure, this person pushed all his buttons in the right way that set him off in a way that could only be ceased after the initial round.

The room was dim as the only light source was the candle that sat on the table next to Soloman. Warmth was rare as drafts of heat came from the dying embers that sit in the often used fireplace of the hostel that Soloman called home.  
Cedric stood in the middle of the room in nothing but his shirt and boxers, the outline of his slightly erect cock was a treat for Soloman as he sat in his chair with a cup of wine in his hand. Cedric hated the inspection and how tediously long it took, but to Soloman, this was a pleasure. He enjoyed watching them squirm and grow red-faced as he asked them to remove a single piece of clothing at a time, usually as slow as possible so he could savour the sight of uncovered flesh in its most primal state.

"Shirt" Soloman said into his cup as he threw it back to down the last bit of wine before arising to gain a better view of the man while he unbuttoned the shirt. It wasn't long before Cedric slumped the shirt from his shoulders, the icy air lapping at his naked skin as the other man brought his hand to Cedric's chest, tracing a finger from his collarbone to the elastic band of his boxers.  
Soloman brought his hand back to Cedric's chest, taking a nipple in between his thumb and index finger and rolling it between them causing Cedric to shudder slightly. Soloman stood closer, close enough that he could feel the rise of Cedric's shaft against his leg. This made Soloman smile and proceed with the next pleasurable task.

Removing his fingers from the man's nipple he brought his mouth to the base of Cedric's neck, planting a kiss every inch before reaching his ear  
"Boxers." The word caused Cedric to shiver slightly.  
Soloman placed the candle down on the table then turned back to face Cedric, taking his hands and moving them towards his boxers as Cedric's face began to fill with red.  
As Cedric pulled down the remaining piece of clothing his cock grew to full erection, the elastic band flopping over his cock caused it to spring up and down but a hand from Soloman quickly saw its movement cease but not to the pleasure of both men.  
With Cedric's cock in hand, Soloman began to move the foreskin back to reveal the head of Cedric's swollen member while his other hand undid his own belt and pants to reveal a bulge that was waiting to be unleashed.  
Soloman placed the hand he used to free himself from the belt and pants into his shorts before removing the engorged penis, placing his own cock next to Cedric's.  
He played with both Cedric and himself but could feel that Cedric was close to the peak, rather than stop and edge him, Soloman focused on bringing Cedric to ejaculation. Thick ropes flew from Cedric's cock as his moans moved from a quiet whisper to a tigers growl, the man's cum landing on Soloman's own cock.  
Cedric steadied himself against Soloman before being forced to his knees "You know what happens when you make a mess." Solomon's words echoed throughout the room as Cedric reached down for his shit, suddenly his hand was kicked away from the garments that lay on the floor. Cedric looked up at the Man the held him on his knees, he was pointing to his mouth white a slight grin, looking at the thick throbbing cock that was covered in his seed Cedric grabbed it with one hand and teased the head with his tongue. Cum leaked through his fingers and coated his hand as he began to move it back and forth, cum dripping onto his tongue causing him to cringe slightly at the bitter taste of his own ejaculate.  
Pulling back his tongue, he moved his head closer to Soloman's crotch. Enclosing half of it in his lips, the bitter taste of cock and cum mixed on the tip of his tongue to form an intoxicating flavour that drove Cedric mad with lust, pushing forward slightly then pulling back he could feel the head tickle the back of his throat as he drove him deeper and deeper with every thrust.  
Soft moaning turned hard as the movements grew faster, fingers covered in the shared scent of both men tangled in Cedric's jet black hair as his lips met the base of Soloman's shaft. Holding him there for a couple of seconds before letting go and wiping a tear away from Cedric's eye as he reeled back to catch his breath.

Soloman couldn't hold onto this feeling for long, he knew that this pleasure will only last for a little bit longer. Stopping Cedric, he pulled him off and forced his mouth open while using his other hand to finish the job himself.  
Soloman pulsed and twitched as he came into Cedric's mouth, a pool of white sat on his tongue but Cedric grew to love the way this ended at times.  
Two taps came from Soloman's fingers to the side of Cedric's face, Cedric knew what this meant. Grimacing at the thickness of it, he swallowed and gagged slightly before looking back at Soloman before opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue.  
"Good boy, care to join?" Soloman said with a chuckle before making his way to the bathroom and running a shower.


End file.
